1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to motorcycle support stands, specifically to such stands which are used for supporting dirtbikes.
2. Prior Art
Most motorcycles have fold down type kickstands. Motorcycles designed specifically for off-road use are not sold from the factory with attached stands. Off-road or dirtbikes are designed to be as lightweight as possible, so permanent fold down type kickstands were eliminated. Designed mainly for competition, these bikes were now inconvenient for use in remote locations without means of upright support. Off-road motorcycle stands are available with bolt-on designs, these however are un-desirable to those who want lightweight bikes in competition situations, but still would like a means of upright support for the motorcycle when pleasure riding in remote locations.
Stands of various types have been designed around the concept of being separate from the motorcycle or bicycle. See, for example, the stands shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,241,486 Armstrong—622,642 Tomlinson—6,976,593 Fierstein—506,600 Marks—and 556,758 Lefebre. Of these designs, few would support the weight of a modern motorcycle, and those that could support the weight, are not truly convenient for lightweight portability. These designs do not incorporate small size, low weight, and high strength.
Modern off-road motorcycles have rear axles that are hollow to eliminate more weight, none of the previously mentioned patents utilize the hollow rear axle hole of the motorcycle or two wheeled vehicle as an insertion point for motorcycle support. Modern dirtbikes endure very rough terrain at high speeds, anything carried directly on the bike needs to be small and lightweight. The previously mentioned patents showed designs too heavy, too bulky, too big, or too weak.